Kokoro x Kiseki
by UmeNeko28
Summary: Akashi sang ilmuwan muda yang hidup sendiri sukses membuat robot. Robot itu hidup, dapat bergerak, berbicara, dan lain-lain layaknya manusia. Tapi, robot itu tak punya satu hal yang dimiliki oleh manusia, yaitu hati. Akankah Akashi berhasil menemukan hati untuk Kuroko (robotnya)? Warning inside! AkaKuro oneshot


Waaa akhirnya buat fanfic AkaKuro juga XDD (padahal fanfic Nigou aja belum selesai /slapped)

Hati-hati fic nya kepanjangan, siapin mata yang kuat ya 0u0d

Yap, kayak judulnya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid, yaitu Kokoro x Kiseki yang dinyanyiin sama Kagamine Twins

Untuk yang italic dan ada di tengah-tengah, itu lirik lagunya ya

Selamat membaca~

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**"Kokoro x Kiseki"**

**Warning: OOC, typo, yaoi, alur /kayaknya/ cepat, death chara**

* * *

Suatu hari, seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah sedang menyelesaikan robot yang ia buat sendiri. Setelah benar-benar selesai, ia menyalakan tombol on di salah satu badan robot itu. Dan robot itu pun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Pemilik surai merah itu pun terlihat senang dan bangga karena robot buatannya yang benar-benar mirip manusia itu hidup.

.

.

_"The first miracle was that you were born_

_The second miracle was the time spent with you"_

_._

_._

_A lonely scientist developed a robot_

_The result was said to be a "miracle"_

_._

_._

"Salam kenal! Namaku Akashi Seijuurou dan namamu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu." kata Akashi sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah robot yang bernama Kuroko itu yang mempunyai rambut dan mata berwarna biru _aqua_.

"..." robot itu hanya diam menatap sang pembuatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Akashi pun jadi bingung.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tak membalas salamanku?" tanya Akashi dengan bingung. Robot itu masih tetap menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang kosong dan datar.

_Tatapannya kosong sekali ... seperti tak punya..._, gumam Akashi dan ia pun baru sadar akan satu hal. Robot itu tak punya hati, makanya ia tak merespon apa yang dilakukan ataupun dikatakan Akashi karena ia tak punya hati.

.

.

_But still missing one thing just can't be made__  
__That is called "KOKORO (Mind/heart)" a program_

_._

_._

Seseorang yang tak punya hati sama saja seperti _zombie_ hidup yang tak punya emosional dan kelihatan seperti tidak hidup padahal ia hidup. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk robot. Akashi mendekat ke arah Kuroko lalu memegang dada Kuroko. Ya, Kuroko tak punya hati.

"Begitu ... kau kehilangan benda yang sangat berharga, Tetsuya. Tapi aku akan mencari benda berharga itu untukmu. Kau tunggu saja, ya." kata Akashi dengan sedikit sedih. Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi _masih_ dengan tatapan kosong.

-o0o-

_._

_._

"_I want to teach and share with him_

_The happiness and sadness of mankind_

_The miracles scientist_

_Makes that wish"_

_._

_._

Besoknya Akashi mengajak Kuroko bermain basket di halaman belakang rumah Akashi.

"Ayo, kau juga main. Jangan diam saja, tangkap ini." kata Akashi sambil melempar bola basket ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko pun menangkap bola itu dan memandang bola itu dengan datar.

"Ayolah, jangan diam saja. Coba kau _shoot_ bola itu ke ring itu." kata Akashi lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah ring di belakang Kuroko. Kuroko berbalik badan lalu melempar bola itu ke ring. Tapi bola itu malah kena ringnya. Akashi pun hanya bisa diam pasrah melihat Kuroko.

"Hah ... Coba kau lempar bola itu kepadaku." perintah Akashi kepada Kuroko. Kuroko pun mengambil bola basket yang tadi jatuh terkena ring dan melempar bola itu ke arah Akashi. Ia melempar bola itu dengan pelan dan malah tak sampai ke Akashi. Akashi pun terpaksa mengambil bola di depannya.

"Coba kau lihat caraku menge-_shoot_." kata Akashi. Lalu ia meng-_shoot_ bola basket itu ke ring. Dan ... bola itu pun masuk ke ring.

"Nah, kau mengerti dari caraku meng-_shoot_? Ambil bolanya dan cobalah meng-_shoot_ sekali lagi." kata Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk dan mengambil bola. Lalu ia mengikuti cara _shoot_-nya Akashi. Tapi sayang, bola itu malah tidak masuk ke ring (lagi). Akashi benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh Kuroko. Ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus diajarkannya lagi kepada Kuroko. Sepertinya ia memang harus mencari hati untuk Kuroko...

-o0o-

Berhari-hari Akashi susah payah mencari hati untuk robotnya, Kuroko. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Lalu suatu hari, Kuroko memegang bola basket di depan Akashi.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin bermain bola basket?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi memeluk Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan datar.

Akashi diam, tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh di baju Kuroko. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena ia tak bisa mencari hati untuk Kuroko. Ia juga merasa sangat sepi walaupun Kuroko ada di sampingnya karena Kuroko tak punya hati. Akashi pun menghapus air matanya lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Ayo kita main basket." kata Akashi sambil berusaha tersenyum. Kuroko mengangguk.

Di halaman belakang, mereka bermain basket bersama. Dan Kuroko juga sepertinya sudah mulai bisa bermain basket lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Akashi sempat bingung karena tiba-tiba saja permainan basket Kuroko menjadi lebih baik.

"Kuroko ... jangan-jangan kau setiap hari bermain basket tanpaku?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya." jawab Kuroko singkat dengan muka datar.

"... Begitu ... aku jadi merasa senang sedikit."

"... Apa itu senang?" tanya Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Masa kau tak ta-" Akashi langsung berhenti bicara. Ia baru ingat kalau Kuroko itu tak punya hati, makanya Kuroko tak tau apa itu arti senang.

"Senang itu adalah perasaan yang membuatmu bahagia yang membuat hatimu menjadi senang, sepertinya begitu ... uh..." jelas Akashi dengan bingung. Kuroko hanya diam. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak.

"Masih mau bermain basket?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak, kurasa sudah cukup."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau masih ingin bermain basket, bermainlah." Kuroko pun mengangguk.

-o0o-

_._

_._

_"Reflected inside of those eyes, for me_

_what kind of existence is there to you?"_

_Time for him is not infinite_

_But he doesn't understand that yet"_

_._

_._

Tahun pun terus berganti, Akashi masih tidak bisa menemukan hati untuk robotnya itu. Akashi juga sudah menginjak masa tuanya dan sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya. Ia berniat untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan robotnya sendirian di rumahnya.

"Aku akan pergi untuk selamanya, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Kuroko." kata Akashi sambil mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja jatuh.

_._

_._

"_Why are you crying?"_

_._

_._

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Akashi tidak menjawabnya, ia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa menatap punggung Akashi yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari tatapannya.

Dan tahun pun semakin berganti (lagi). Kuroko masih dengan wajah datar berdiri di ambang pintu melihat lurus ke arah pohon sakura di depan. Ia pun berjalan ke arah pohon sakura.

_._

_._

_The miracle robot decided_

_To make a wish_

"_I want to know that person_

_Worked on until the end of his life_

_To make for me_

_That "heart""_

_._

_._

Sampai di depan pohon sakura ia bertanya padanya, "Aku ingin mengenal orang itu yang bekerja hingga akhir hidupnya untuk membuatku yang bernama "hati". Kumohon berikan aku "hati" itu untuk mengenal orang itu lebih dalam." pinta Kuroko pada pohon sakura sambil memegang dadanya.

Lalu sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari komputer Akashi. Kuroko menoleh lalu berjalan ke arah komputer itu. Ia dengan hati-hati memegang layar komputer itu dan keajaiban pun terjadi.

_._

_._

_Now_

_It has begun to move_

_Accelerating miracle_

_Why the tears_

_won't stop_

_why_

_do I tremble?_

_._

_._

Kuroko kaget dengan apa yang terjadi tadi juga sekarang. Air matanya jatuh tanpa henti. Ia bingung sekali. Badannya juga bergetar dan ia pun ambruk.

_._

_._

_Accelerating heartbeat_

_Is this my desired "heart"?_

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious_

_He told me there are things to be happy about_

_._

_._

Lalu Kuroko menoleh ke arah pohon sakura, ia mengusap air matanya dengan siku tangannya. Bunga sakura berguguran dengan indahnya. Kuroko berlari menghampiri pohon sakura dan ia merasa senang sekali.

_._

_._

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious_

_The sorrowful things I know_

_._

_._

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko melihat tulang yang berbentuk tangan di sela-sela bunga di bawah pohon sakura itu. Dan Kuroko pun sangat kaget melihat tulang itu. Karena ... itu adalah tulang milik Akashi. Akashi menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di belakang pohon sakura itu dengan diam-diam. Air mata Kuroko jatuh lagi, sangat banyak, dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih yang ia pendam selama ini.

_._

_._

_Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite_

_Everything is so deep and painful_

_._

_._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kuroko berteriak sambil masih menangis. Ia sedih, kesal, semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu di "hati"nya. Kenapa ia tak merasakan apa yang dirasakan penciptanya? Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Kenapa? Kenapa...? Ia sudah terlambat. Penciptanya sudah pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya.

_._

_._

_Now I've begun to realize_

_The reason I was born_

_Surely it's lonely to be oneself_

_Yes..._

_._

_._

Tiba-tiba, muncul lah cahaya besar dari pohon sakura, Kuroko menoleh lalu mencoba mendekati cahaya itu.

Di lain waktu, Akashi yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya memegang erat-erat dadanya. Ia sedih karena sudah meninggalkan robotnya sendirian dan juga sedih tak bisa menemukan hati untuk robotnya itu.

_._

_._

_"The first miracle was that you were born_

_The second miracle was the time spent with you_

_The third miracle has not yet ... the third miracle hasn't occured yet..."_

_._

_._

Dan cahaya besar itu juga muncul di depan Akashi. Di cahaya itu ada Kuroko yang melihat Akashi dengan menangis. Akashi kaget sekali karena itu pertama kalinya ia melihat Kuroko menangis.

_._

_._

_A message is ... being received..._

_...! The source is..._

_From the future..._

_._

_._

Kuroko mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Akashi yang menyatakan untuk mengajaknya bersama dengan Kuroko. Akashi yang dari sudah tua kembali menjadi muda itu berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan memeluknya. Mereka jatuh tepat di depan pohon sakura dan cahaya itu pun menghilang.

Akashi dan Kuroko bangun bersamaan setelah jatuh di bunga-bunga tepat di depan pohon sakura. Kuroko melihat ke arah Akashi, dan Akashi tersenyum sangat senang melihat robotnya itu sudah punya hati. Kuroko langsung nge-_blush_ saat melihat Akashi yang tersenyum dan menunduk malu.

"Nah, ayo salaman lagi. Salam kenal lagi Tetsuya, aku Akashi." kata Akashi sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko menoleh lalu dengan senang hati membalas tangan Akashi.

"Salam kenal juga, Akashi-kun. Ah ... apakah Akashi-kun mau melihat pemandangan dari atas pohon sakura?"

"Eh? Eh?"

"Tak mau?" tanya Kuroko sambil memandang muka Akashi dengan _puppy eyes_. Akashi tak kuat melihat keimutan wajah Kuroko itu.

"Uh ... iya, mau kok." jawab Akashi. Kuroko pun menjadi senang lalu ia memegang tangan Akashi dan berjalan ke arah pohon sakura.

Sampai di atas pohon sakura, Kuroko hampir saja jatuh dari salah satu dahan besar pohon sakura yang di duduki oleh mereka berdua dan Akashi dengan sigap langsung menarik tangan Kuroko agar tidak jatuh.

"Hah ... kau ini. Hampir saja..." kata Akashi sambil menarik Kuroko kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko yang sudah duduk di samping Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, ayo kita lihat pemandangan dari sini."

"Baik."

Dan mereka berdua pun melihat pemandangan dari dahan besar pohon sakura yang mereka duduki. Pemandangan saat itu indah sekali seperti perasaan mereka berdua. (eeehh tjieeehh /authorstop)

Setelah mereka selesai melihat pemandangan, mereka turun dari pohon sakura. Lalu Kuroko membuat semacam rangkaian bunga untuk Akashi. Setelah selesai merangkai bunga, ia menaruhnya di atas kepala Akashi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Akashi sambil memegang rangkaian bunga di atas kepalanya.

"Rangkaian bunga untuk Akashi-kun. Aku berterima kasih karena sudah di lahirkan di dunia ini berkat Akashi-kun. Terima kasih Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"..." muka Akashi memerah melihat Kuroko tersenyum. "Ya ... sama-sama..." kata Akashi.

"Aku juga berterima kasih kepada pohon sakura ini karena sudah mengabulkan permohonanku. Terima kasih." kata Kuroko sambil mengusap-usap pohon sakura.

"Ah, aku juga harus berterima kasih kepada pohon sakura ini. Karena cahaya itu pasti berasal dari pohon ini kan? Terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengan Tetsuya kembali." kata Akashi sambil mengusap-usap pohon sakura. Kuroko dan Akashi pun tersenyum bersama.

_._

_._

_The third miracle is a truly sincere heart from you in the future_

_The fourth miracle isn't needed_

_The fourth I don't need..._

_._

_._

Kemudia mereka duduk bersandar pada pohon sakura dan tertidur. Di tengah-tengah mereka tidur, Akashi tersenyum lalu angin datang ke arah Akashi disertai dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang gugur. Kuroko membuka matanya dan melihat Akashi semakin menghilang di bawa oleh angin.

_._

_._

_"Thank you..."_

_._

_._

_His life ended_

_He gave him the inheritance of solitude._

_And, he entrusted him the Key to the miracle._

_._

_._

"Terima kasih ... dan sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko saat Akashi sudah menghilang. Dan Kuroko pun ambruk. "Hati"nya terlalu besar untuk ditampung di tubuhnya. Robot itu sudah mati dan tidak akan bisa hidup lagi. Tetapi walau begitu, Kuroko tersenyum walaupun ia sudah mati. Ia pergi menyusul sang penciptanya, Akashi, di alam sana.

_._

_._

_But, the miracle lasted only a moment_

_The "heart" was far too big for him_

_Unable to withstand that weight_

_The machine was shorted and was never to move again_

_However, his face was filled with smile_

_He looked like angel_

_._

_._

**-END-**

* * *

Uwaahh akhirnya selesai jugaaa X"DD

Liriknya juga ada yang beberapa saya ubah. Yang di original-nya "_her_" saya ubah jadi "_him_" soalnya itu kan untuk Kuroko dan Kuroko itu laki-laki wwww

Saya nangis waktu ngetik ini ... bukan, bukan karena ceritanya. Tapi karena lagi pilek orz /lahmalahcurhat /kicked

Maaf kalo feels nya kurang kerasa orz TTvTT /gakpinterbikinceritasedih /tapisukaceritaangstorz

Dan maaf kalo Akashi nya OOC orz /tidurandirel

Yak, review nya silakan~ :D *kabur lanjutin fic yang pertama*


End file.
